Avatar Customization
Avatar Customization was introduced in version 1.5. It allows you to create your own Guild Leader, and customize them. Avatar Stats This screen is the first screen that you'll see when you open the interface. This screen consists of: *You can tap on Guild Level to see your current XP and the XP required for the next level. *Tapping on Customize brings you to the avatar customization screen. *Tapping on the Story Book brings you to it, allowing you the option to view your completed Main Story Quests and/or the previous Event Quests. Quotes The Guild Leader has three default quotes: * "I'm the Guild Leader." * "We need more Heroes." * "Let's do Quests." The player can modify these to be whatever they want to see the cat sayin any supported characters in game (can't say anything in the purely Japanese writing systems for example). There does not appear to be a length limit at the moment, but bear in mind that it looks oddhttps://drive.google.com/file/d/1a7s9OSuvk6tvSfPitGJqA4A_6C_oFJE5/view?usp=drivesdk close up showing text going beyond the text box.https://drive.google.com/file/d/1szPdCdgJYWMOc8pmUCU_IunjByxg6Nib/view?usp=drivesdk full screen view showing how tiny the text is at that length. at longer lengths. Appearance This screen allows you to create and modify your own customized Guild Leader cat. You can change the name if the guild leader by clicking the quill icon at the end of the name banner. Going counterclockwise, the sections that you can choose between are: eyes and facial types, skins, tail shapes, weapons, outfits, and pets. Within most sections, you can customize the colors, where available, by using the color icons below the avatar portrait. Additional customizations unlock at higher guild levels, by using gems or by getting Chroma; e.g.: The Ragdoll skin unlocks at Guild Level 40. Unlocking items with gems or materials seem to be on a per-variant basis (meaning that you'd have to spend 75 gems to unlock all three of the robot eye color variations, at 25 gems each). When you have customized your Guild Leader to your liking, you can either take a picture of it by using the camera icon in the lower right corner, or you can simply click on the "confirm" button below the avatar portrait. Guild Level Unlock Pieces The current (Update 2.7.2) pieces in Avatar Customization are as follows: Event Story Pack Pieces Reputation Box Pieces Outfit Box Pieces VIP Pieces If you have a VIP piece/s equipped when your VIP expires, your Guild Leader will go back to the last non-VIP look. Event Pieces Summer Event 2017 Halloween 2017 Event "Purrismas is Coming" Event Purrismas 2017 Event Mew Year's Eve 2017 Valentines 2018 Event Spring Festival 2018 Call of Heroes Event Charity Event 2018 Halloween Event 2018 Purrismas Event 2018 Mew Year's Eve 2018 Valentines 2019 Event Spring Festival 2019 Summer Event 2019 Anniversary Event 2019 Halloween Event 2019 Purrismas Event 2019 Valentines Event 2020 Notes and References *As of version 1.6.5, the customized Guild Leader cat is now capable of joining your other cats on quests, and even does its own attack! **As of version 2.8.4 the attack animation depends on the wielded weapon (or lack there-of). *The guild leader is now able to wander the guild screen, as of the Halloween 2017 Update. Category:Mechanics